Unexpected
by TheTrueMrsEdmundPevensie
Summary: Set during the episode Truman's Last Chance. What happens after the party, and after Casey finds out about Truman kissing Vicky? Who will be there for her and what secrets will be revealed? Read to find out!
1. Chapter 1

Casey was walking around the house full of teenagers looking for her boyfriend, Truman. She was at a party with him, but he left her alone. She also came here with her cousin 'Icky Vicky' and the last person on earth that she wanted there. Her dear step-brother…Derek Venturi.

When Nora said that Derek had to come with her to this party, Casey threw a fit. She was 18 years old and she didn't need a chaperone. Much less Derek being it. But if it was the only way for her to come there then she just tried to accept it. He originally said that he was going to just drop her and her cousin off and meet up with his hockey buddies somewhere else. But before he was out the door, a blonde girl came over and caught his attention. He decided to stay and Casey was not happy about it. He then left with Blondie and soon Vicky left to go flirt with some guy.

Casey turned another corner but still no Truman. She sighed, then recognized a guy that her boyfriend was talking to earlier. She assumed that Truman knew him, so she made her way over to the stranger and tapped his shoulder.

"Hi, I-I'm looking for Truman. Have you seen him?" She asked, her voice slightly raised over the music.

"Wasn't he with you?" The boy asked, glancing at Casey then turning back to his date.

"Pretty sure he wasn't."

"Uh, then he was with that other girl then."

"Vicky?" Casey asked. He just nodded and she scrunched her eyebrows together. This was crazy, she had to find Truman. She walked past another wall, looking in every direction. That's when she saw it. Truman leaned in and kissed Vicky, in which her cousin eagerly responded. Casey gasped and stood frozen.

"Vicky?" She asked in disbelief, mostly to herself. She didn't know what to think. How could her boyfriend cheat on her? With her cousin of all people! She backed up until her back collided with the wall. She turned and walked away, trying to find Derek. She then spotted him dancing with the same blonde as before.

She approached him and said, "Derek, I need to leave. Now."

He didn't even turn to face her and kept dancing. "Can't talk, dancing." He laughed.

"Derek, let's go. Please." She pleaded. Derek could tell something wasn't right, just by her tone. He finally turned around to see her face full of sadness.

"You okay?" He asked with a concerned look on his face.

She just shook her head. He put his hands on her shoulders and backed her up, so they weren't in the middle of the crowd. Sure he was being rude to the girl he was dancing with, but he couldn't care less at the moment.

"Uh, what happened?" He asked.

"I just saw Truman and Vicky. And they were…they were…k-k-k-" She was on the verge of tears, so it was difficult for her to speak.

Derek, being who he was, said, "K-kayaking?"

"Kissing!" she finally said.

His eyes suddenly filled with anger. He clenched his jaw and went over to where Truman and Vicky were. He approached them with his hands as fists. He held them so tight that his knuckles were turning white.

"What is wrong with you two?" He practically yelled.

"Derek, chills okay? We were just two friends, catching up." Vicky said casually.

"Oh yeah? Cause, Casey caught you guys 'catching up'." He faced Truman as he said the last part.

Truman rolled his eyes and said, "Derek, you're reading this all wrong. We-"

"Hey, I don't read anything on weekends. And _no one_ should treat Casey that way. So why don't you go over there and apologize and then, never speak to her again."

Vicky raised her eyebrows and said, "Since when are _you_ so protective of Casey?"

Derek thought for a minute before saying, "Since now. Get your coat, cuz." Vicky put up her hands in surrender and walked off to find her coat. Truman saw Casey watching and went over to her.

"Casey, please let me explain-"

"Truman you were kissing my cousin!" Casey said with tear filled eyes.

"I-It was kind of a joke. A goodbye kiss for when we broke up when we were in grade nine. She kissed me!"

"And did you stop her?"

"I didn't want to be rude?"

Casey shook her head before saying, "Then here's another goodbye, hold the kiss." She started to walk away when Truman grabbed her arm.

"Casey, wait."

She looked at him and said, "Truman, I made a big effort to come to this party because I assumed you wanted me here. But I was wrong! You didn't introduce me to any of your friends and the only person I talked to was Ron the Importer!"

"I'm really sorry. I'm not used to having a serious girlfriend! I'll get better at it, I promise."

"Emily was right about you the whole time. You're not trustworthy!"

"Please, just give me another chance!" Truman begged.

"You had your chance. And you blew it!" Casey said before she stormed off to Derek and Vicky, who were waiting at the door. Derek was saying goodbye to the blonde before he kissed her cheek. He began to walk away when she pulled him back by his collar and kissed him on the lips.

Casey walked by her cousin when Vicky said, "Casey, I'm so sorry. Okay, it didn't mean anything! Please forgive me."

Casey shook her head and said, "Vicky, you've done that kinda thing since we were in grade six and you went after that guy I liked with the unabrow!"

"I was doing you favor kissing unabrow boy, okay?" she laughed. Casey just rolled her eyes and Vicky sighed. "Fine, I was way out of line. But, what can I say? I'm a flirt! Just, don't blame Truman okay? It sounds like he really likes you."

Just then Derek walked up and said, "Vicky I'm dropping you off and then I'm driving Casey home." Vicky just nodded and then Derek turned to Casey.

"Don't cry on the upholstery." He smirked. Casey smiled at him and they headed out the door.

_~0~0~0~0~_

Vicky got out of the back seat with her coat in her hands. As she started to walk towards her house, she turned around.

"Again, I'm sorry. Casey, for everything."

Casey just continued to look forward. Vicky sighed and closed the door, finally disappearing into her house. Derek glanced at his step-sister before driving off down the street.

It was quite as Casey stared out the window. Derek kept his eyes on the road, but he could tell that she was still crying. She would sniff every few minutes and bring her hand up to her face, wiping away the tears.

That's when Derek thought of something. He suddenly made a left turn, a different direction than their home. Casey noticed and looked at him.

"What are you doing?"

"You'll see." Was all that Derek said. Casey, not really in the mood to argue, just sat back and once again looked out the window.

Fifteen minutes passed until the car stopped. Casey sat up and looked out. They were at Lake Superior, only a half an hour away from Ontario.

"Derek, what are we doing here?" Casey asked, in a voice much unlike her own. His heart dropped slightly at this, but he ignored it and got out of the car. She watched him before she too stepped out.

They were on a platform just above the water, a railing on it. Derek walked up to it and leaned against it on his forearms. Casey did the same, and they stared out.

After a moment or two of silence, Casey turned to him and asked, "Why did you bring me here?"

Derek breathed in before saying, "I like coming here when I'm upset. I don't know why, but it always makes me feel better."

Casey looked out again as he continued. "It must be the sound of the water or the scenery. Which is kinda hard to see since its pitch black out right now." He chuckled. She smiled, noticing that the only light was coming from the car's headlights and the moon. The rest was dark.

"So, how often do you come here?" Casey asked with a raised eyebrow. Derek chuckled and looked down at his hands.

"Not too often." He smiled. Then he turned serious again. "Only when I'm _really _sad. I thought that was how you were feeling."

By now Casey's smile was gone, and she just looked out. She closed her eyes and sighed. "I just can't believe that he would do that to me. But, I really shouldn't be surprised, should I." When Derek didn't say anything, Casey took that as a yes.

"Emily warned me, and I, being my stupid, stubborn self, didn't listen. I can see now why I'm so frustrating."

Derek let out a light laugh. "Now you see that?" Casey smiled slightly and nudged his arm.

"I just, don't know how I thought I could trust a guy like that. A guy with a bad reputation, a player, a cocky jerk who thinks he's so cool. A guy like-"

"A guy like me?" Derek smirked, not looking at her.

"Yes, a guy like you. You are both inconsiderate, rude, ill-mannered, disgusting, and have no respect for authority. But," Casey turned to face him at this point. "do you want to know what's different between you and Truman?"

"What?" Derek asked, facing her as well.

She looked into his eyes before saying, "I can trust you. Deep down I _know_ that you have a good heart." She turned back to the water. "Even if you don't act like it."

Derek continued to stare at her. She could trust him? Since when? Although she didn't seem to notice. After a moment of looking at her, a small smile spread across his face.

"And Truman doesn't care about me." Casey mumbled. But Derek heard every word.

"What did you say?"

Her eyes grew bigger, realizing that he heard that. But then she scrunched her eyebrows together and faced him, holding a look of determination. "I said Truman doesn't care about me."

"Oh, and _I_ do?"

"Yes, you do."

"And how do you know that?"

"If you didn't care about me, then why did you stand up for me?" Derek looked confused. She rolled her eyes and said, "Back at the party, you said to Truman that no one should treat me that way. And then you said to Vicky that you are protective of me since now. If that's not caring, then what do you call it?"

Derek opened his mouth to say something, but no sound came out. Casey just smirked and said, "I know you care, Derek. You just won't admit it. And I'm okay with that. Now we should probably get back, or my mom will freak."

She began to walk back to the car when Derek grabbed her elbow. She turned and was about to ask him what he was doing when he moved forward and crashed his lips onto hers. She was surprised, but still closed her eyes. She knew it was wrong to be doing this, but it still felt…right. How perfectly in sync their lips moved with each other.

After a minute Derek pulled away, just enough to look into her eyes. He rested his forehead on hers and held her face in his hands.

"You're right, I do care. You are a stubborn, bossy, uptight dork who doesn't know how to have fun." He chuckled. She chuckled as well and he continued. "But I care about you. As more than a brotherly figure or even a friend. I love you Case."

She just stared into his eyes. "I swear I'm gonna kill that bastard who broke your heart. And it kills me to see you like this. I know that I would _never_ do that kind of thing to you. I know I've been mean to you in the past. But that's just how we are. And I wouldn't change any of it. For anything."

"Derek-"

"And I know you don't feel the same. But I have to get this out now. I probably won't ever work up the courage to say any of this ever again."

"Wait, how long have you felt this way?" Casey asked.

"Casey, I always knew you were special. Yes, you were infuriating at first, and you still are, but I've felt this way since…well I guess since Scott asked you out."

"Scott. Wait, Lizzie's old soccer coach?"

Derek just nodded his head and smiled. "Yeah. Sure, I thought he was a cool guy at first. But when he told me the 'sweetest soccer scheme ever' I never felt so angry. What he was doing to you, you didn't deserve that. And I was confused. I mean, I really thought I hated you. But what I felt, you just don't feel that way towards someone you hate."

Casey stared at him in awe. If someone were to ask her what Derek thought of her a day ago, she would probably say that he hated her with every fiber of his being. But that all changed in one night. No, since a soccer coach hit on her. She was speechless, which made Derek chuckle yet again. But that came and gone, and the humor left his face.

"I'm sorry, for everything that I've done." He whispered, his forehead still against hers. She kept her eyes open, but a small smile was making its way onto her face. She slowly rose up and pecked his lips, showing her affection. His eyes snapped open, but they were full of hope and happiness.

"C'mon. It's getting late." He said pulling away from her. He walked back to his car, and Casey watched him for a second before walking back as well. They both got in and he started the engine. Each person was silent the whole ride home, Derek watching the road and Casey lost in her thoughts.

Finally they made it home, and they were still silent coming into the house. Nora was laying on the couch, but quickly sat up when the front door closed.

"Hey mom. What are you doing up?" Casey asked, her throat groggy from crying so much.

"Waiting for you. Derek called." Her mom said, her face holding sadness and concern.

Casey looked back at Derek, who smiled shyly.

"You okay?" Nora asked, already knowing the answer.

"Yeah, I'm fine." Casey said. Although her voice cracked at the word fine, automatically giving away the fact that she clearly _wasn't_ fine. Nora gave her a look, and the tears came out. "Mom." She said, coming over to her mom. Nora stood up and embraced her daughter in her arms, showing that she was there for her.

But all the while, Derek groaned. "More tears? You're like Niagra Falls!" When they didn't respond, Derek sighed. "Goodnight ladies." He said, his face showing an expression of frustration and disappointment. He slowly walked up the stairs and disappeared into his room.

After a minute of crying, Casey pulled away and said, "You know, maybe he's not such a bad guy after all."

Nora raised her eyebrows. "Truman?"

"No, Truman is scum!" Casey said in a matter-of-factly tone. Then her eyes softened. She looked at the stairs before saying, "I meant Derek."

Nora showed a small smile and wiped a tear away.

_~0~0~0~0~_

After changing into more comfy clothes and a tub of ice cream, Casey sat in her bedroom writing down poetry. It was something she liked to do when she was upset, and she didn't know why. But she suddenly put her pencil down and stared up at the ceiling, thinking.

Tonight had been unexpected. First Truman had cheated on her, with her cousin no less! And then Derek, rotten, rude, respectful Derek confessed his love for her. Most girls at her school would be jumping with joy right now, but Casey couldn't help but think if she felt the same or not.

All this time she had spent it disliking him immensely, and she thought he felt the same way. But she was way off. And she found it hard to just change her view of him. She had always stayed away from the thought of them being together. But for some reason, no matter how hard she tried, the thought always flowed into her dreams. Could they be more than step-siblings?

And that's where it always hit her. They were step-siblings! Practically related! Yet she felt something for him, more than _brotherly love_. It was real, and technically it wouldn't be incest. They were only related by marriage, not blood. It would take some explaining and would be hard, but Casey knew that in life nothing was easy.

Throwing down her notebook and pencil, Casey stood up from her and went to the door. She glanced at the digital clock on her nightstand, which read 2:30 AM. Everybody would probably be in bed by now, so Casey opened her door and went to the one next to it.

She rose her hand up and was about to knock, when she hesitated. Was she really about to go in there and confess _her_ love for Derek? She stood there, staring hard at the door with her fist raised, when she decided that if she really loved him, she wouldn't be considering this. So she breathed in and knocked, lightly so no one else would hear. She hoped that he was still awake.

After a minute, which went by like an eternity for Casey, she was about to turn around and forget this whole night when she heard the doorknob turn. It opened, revealing Derek. He was fully dressed and looked to be wide awake, making Casey let out a breath inside. She would hate it if she had awoken him.

They stood like that, just looking at each other when she said softly, "Can I come in?"

He nodded at her and stepped aside, letting her through. She walked in and he closed the door, so they were alone. She stood in the middle of the room, between his desk and his bed, thinking of what to say first. It had all gone smoothly in her head, but now that she was here her thoughts were all jumbled up.

"Casey I-"

"No, let me talk first. I have some things that I need to say." She said, turning around to face him. He nodded once again, and she breathed before saying, "I have been thinking, and I have to say that I don't know what to do exactly."

Derek chuckled and took a step toward her. "Casey? Not knowing what to do? What has the world come to?"

She rolled her eyes and said, "I'm shocked. I'll say that right now. Because, all this time I thought you hated me. Loathed me even! And now I find out that you're in love with me?"

Derek shrugged. "Love's a crazy thing." She stared at him before sitting down on his bed. "But _I_ want to know something."

"What?" she asked, looking up at him. He walked over so now he was standing in front of her.

"After everything I told you, about me loving you and being sorry for what I've done. Why did you still cry on your mom's shoulder? I thought that after the lake, you weren't upset about that jerk anymore."

Casey sighed and stood up. "Derek, of course I'm upset. Not about losing Truman, but that he betrayed me like that. _He_ may be nothing, but it still stings."

Derek looked passed her, thinking of what to say next. She just chuckled at his loss for words. But then her face turned serious again as she said, "Derek, I realized something tonight. While I was in my room."

Derek looked at her, waiting for her to continue. She stared into his eyes as she said, "Derek, I love you."

His face lost all doubt at this, and he stared at her. Suddenly he came forward and cupped her cheek, closing the very little space between them. He kissed her passionately, as if the world depended on it. And she kissed him right back.

He turned her and backed her up, so her back rested against the door. He wrapped his free arm around her waist, while she wrapped her arms around his neck. She turned her head, so the kiss deepened. He enjoyed this as his hands roamed her body, and her fingers were tangled in his hair.

When the lack of air became a problem, he moved his mouth down to her neck. As he made his mark on her skin, she let out an exasperated gasp. Half from being deprived of oxygen and the other half from pleasure. When he was done, he kissed it gently and moved back up to her mouth.

Their lips collided once again and he lifted her slightly, and she wrapped her legs around his waist. Their lips stayed locked as he made his way to the bed. They went down onto it, with him hovering above her and her head on his pillow.

Then he pulled away, just far enough to look down at her face. Both of their eyes held a look of lust and passion, hungry for each other. Derek wanted her, but he wanted even more for her to be comfortable with it.

"Are you sure you want to do this?" he asked, slightly out of breath. She stared up at him and nodded, and he lowered his head back down again, their lips meeting in the middle.

_~0~0~0~0~_

Derek lay in his bed, Casey in his arms. Her head was on his bare chest, and the sheets were covering their bare bodies. All was silent, but it was comfortable silence.

"Case?"

"Hmm?" she asked, looking up at him.

"I love you." He said, looking deep into her eyes.

She just smiled at him and said, "I love you too."

"So, you don't regret anything?" he asked, ushering his head to their current position. But Casey kept her eyes on his face.

"No. Do you?"

"No." he said, before kissing her lips sweetly. He then pulled away, and they eventually fell asleep in each other's arms. This couldn't have been more unexpected, but Derek and Casey were happy, this time for real for once in their life. They had always run away from the idea of being together, but now that they were, they wouldn't change it for the world.

**So, what do you think? **

**I love this couple, even if they didn't ACTUALLY happen! I like to think that after the movie, Casey went to Queens with him and they fell in love. Sorry, but I'm such a huge fan of Dasey! Whoever disagrees, shouldn't be reading this story! But for you Dasey shippers, you rock! Haha :P**

**Please, read&review! :)**


	2. Chapter 2

Casey sat in her room, finishing her homework while humming softly to herself. She couldn't keep the small smile off her face, ever since the night before. Suddenly she put down her pencil, staring off into space while lost in thought.

Last night really had been unexpected. Derek confessing his love for her was surprising, but she had been prepared for it since she _did_ feel the same way all along. What happened afterwards was the last thing she'd ever think to happen.

She never thought her first time would be with Derek of all people. But, like she said to him, she didn't regret any of it. She loved him, and he loved her. She wouldn't have it any other way.

But she had to admit, last night was fun. She giggled quietly to herself, wondering where he had learned…everything. She blushed, staring down at her half-finished paper while smiling foolishly.

"McDonald-Venturi Residence." Casey heard Marti say in the hall. She must've been talking on the phone. But the next part caught Casey off guard. "Truman?"

Her eyes went big as she slowly approached her door, opening it a crack.

"Casey never wants to speak to you, ever again!" Marti said meanly into the phone.

Lizzie then took it. "No one treats my sister like that. Shame on you!"

Edwin then took it and held it up to his ear. "Hey, Truman. You know, since Casey dumped you I've closed my file. But I've gotta tell you, I've had my suspicions all along."

Marti reached up and pressed the phone to her ear again. "Goodbye, slime bucket!" And with that, she pushed the end button.

An affectionate smile appeared on Casey's face as she said, "Thanks for looking out for me guys."

All of a sudden they heard a groan from the other side of Derek's closed door. "Hey, I'm trying to sleep! Will you keep it down?"

"Of course he's _still_ sleeping on a Saturday." Edwin laughed.

"I wonder what he did last night to make him so tired." Lizzie shrugged, before walking down the hallway with Edwin. Casey shook her head and closed her door.

"I think I know." She smiled mischievously, before sitting back down at her desk and continuing her homework.

**Okay, this is the real ending! I forgot about this scene, but realized only **_**after**_** I published the first part! **

**But I just couldn't resist! Haha Hope you enjoyed it! :P**


End file.
